La profesora de mi sobrino
by Sakiali12
Summary: Nunca imagino que el cumpleaños de su sobrino le fuese a cambiar la vida. Por eso ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de arreglarse bien ese día. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando la conoció en la guardería de su sobrino.


La conoció una soleada mañana de noviembre. Se había levantado sin saber siquiera que ese día iba a ser muy importante para él.

Su madre le despertó muy temprano apurándole para no llegar tarde a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su sobrino en el centro infantil. Cumplía dos años y ya le hacían fiesta, con pastel y todo, "como si lo fuera a recordar" pensó sarcásticamente. Ni siquiera se molestó en arreglarse mucho, al fin y al cabo solo iba a la guardería de su sobrino, con su hermana, su cuñado y su madre. Se puso sus gafas y emprendió un camino tranquilo. No apresuró su paso tampoco, iba relajado, e incluso sentía obligación a ir.

Llegaron al lugar donde estaba su sobrino jugando con otros niños más o menos de su edad, se acercó, al igual que todos, a la ventana del salón al que pertenecía su amado chiquillo, casi ni siquiera reparó en él cuando la vio. Por primera vez se arrepintió de no haber hecho caso a su madre y arreglarse un poco. Todo perdió sentido para él, el tiempo, el lugar en el que se encontraba, incluso se olvidó de respirar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaban en un salón donde el cumpleañero soplaría las velas después de haberle cantado su canción de feliz cumpleaños. Ella entró con sus alumnos y les ayudó a sentarse a cada uno en una minúscula silla, donde estaba seguro, él jamás habría alcanzado. No entendía qué le pasaba, todo a su alrededor empezó a desaparecer y solo quedaba aquella chica tímida, de ojos verdes, cabello castaño, con una niña sentada en sus piernas. La miraba intensamente y no entendía por qué aquella chica tan linda le rehuía la mirada. Mientras más la veía más se daba cuenta de cosas sencillas como sus mejillas sonrosadas, su sonrisa al ver a uno de sus alumnos hacer alguna cosa graciosa, su cabello alborotado y despeinado, y ese aire fresco e inocente que lo incitaba a cuidarla y a protegerla.

En su mente pensó en mil y un frases que podría decirle, se imaginó millones de escenarios en donde él saldría de allí con su número de teléfono guardado en su celular. Planeó todos los movimientos. Las mejores escenas que habitaban en su mente eran tan simples y tan fáciles de llevar a cabo que tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su cara. Planeó que ella se acercaría a tomar el último jugo que quedaba en la mesa, y él se adelantaría y lo tomaría primero, ella le pediría que por favor le regale el frasco de jugo y él, muy coquetamente, le diría que claro, pero a cambio de su número de celular, y ella sonreiría y se enamorarían y todo sería perfecto, como un cuento de hadas. Así miles de historias sobre ese primer encuentro cruzaron su mente, pero nunca llegaron a hacerse realidad. Para su desgracia. El timbre para el recreo sonó y todos los niños empezaron a gritar y saltar queriendo que se abra la puerta para ir a jugar. Ella se quedó hasta el final y efectivamente, según lo que había planeado, iba a tomar el último jugo de la mesa. Sonriendo ante su pronóstico tan acertado, se le adelanto y tomó el jugo, sin embargo, la chica jamás le pidió el frasco, simplemente bajó su mirada y salió resignada al patio detrás de sus pequeños alumnos, y ahí se fue su, talvez única oportunidad de coquetear con ella y de llevarse consigo su número celular.

Seguido, sus familiares se despidieron de la hermosa profesora y emprendieron camino a la salida. Resignado hizo lo mismo, se giró a verla un par de veces más durante su trayecto y no volvió a saber de ella más que en fotos que le llevaba su sobrino y la escasa información que le daba su cuñado. Parecía indiferente, incluso ante las burlas del esposo de su hermana y los intentos casi victoriosos de venderle sus fotos y obsequiarle más información sobre ella.

Así terminó el mes de noviembre y llegó el horrible mes de diciembre, lleno de adornos navideños y de consumismo absoluto. Sin embargo, a pesar de no agradarle en su cien por ciento aquella fecha, se sentía emocionado, y sabía exactamente cuál era la razón de su euforia. Conforme se acercaba el día de la presentación navideña de su sobrino en la guardería, su alegría aumentaba. Quiso atribuirle a que su sobrino salía disfrazado y que haría una bella presentación, pero en su interior sabía que su emoción se debía única y exclusivamente a que ese día volvería a ver a aquella profesora guapa de irresistibles ojos verdes.

Ese día se tomó su tiempo en su atuendo. No quería estar muy elegante, pero definitivamente no deseaba asistir vestido como la vez pasada. Se decidió por algo casual, un jean, una camisa y un par de zapatos de cuero. Se arregló un poco el cabello y emprendió, por segunda vez, camino a la guardería de su sobrino.

Cuando llegó, observó que todo a su alrededor estaba decorado acorde a la fecha, árboles de navidad llenos de adornos y luces, ventanas pintadas con muñecos de nieve y renos, y una carpa cubriendo el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el evento. En vano, la buscó con la mirada por varios minutos, hasta que escucho la voz de la directora invitando a todos los presentes a sentarse y disfrutar de la función. Escuchó a medias el discurso de apertura y cuando empezaron a entrar los niños de otros salones junto a sus profesoras, se sintió nervioso sin querer reconocer la razón.

Mantuvo toda su atención a la entrada hasta que por fin vio a su sobrino disfrazado de pastorcito. Lo vio pasar y enseguida notó a la chica por la cual había asistido con entusiasmo a la guardería. Estaba preciosa con un gorro de navidad rojo que decía su nombre con letra cursiva. Durante todo el espectáculo lo único que hizo fue observarla, sonriendo con sus alumnos, y deseo que esa sonrisa fuese dedicada únicamente para él. Se perdió tanto en ella que ni siquiera reparó en que la función había terminado y en que su sobrino había corrido hacia ellos, sin que él se diera cuenta, para contarles con un lenguaje extraterrestre todo lo que ellos acababan de presenciar.

Regresó la mirada a su linda profesora y la vio despedirse de otras familias con una sonrisa. Sintió celos cuando la descubrió sonriendo a un chico que aparentaba ser de su misma edad y apretó los puños con fuerza. Tomó todo de sí mismo no ir hacia ellos corriendo y robarle la atención de su preciosa chica, necesitaba pensar en un mejor modo de aproximarse, especialmente para no quedar en ridículo. Estaba tan absorto pensando en las maneras de hacer dicho acercamiento que no notó cuando fue ella quien se acercó a despedirse de su familia y desearles una linda navidad. No fue sino hasta que se acercó a él y le sonrió que su cerebro empezó a trabajar nuevamente y logró emitir un "feliz navidad" casi inaudible. La vio sonreír por última vez antes de perderse en el interior del lugar y deseó con todas sus fuerzas volverla a ver.

No supo más de ella hasta un día, dos meses después, que regresando del gimnasio encontró una notificación de la guardería informando a los padres de familia de la triste retirada de su hermosa profesora. Se quedó helado, pensando en que era imposible que eso fuera a pasar. Pensó en el pobre de su sobrino que iba a sufrir mucho sin su profesora y descubrió que aquella noticia también le afectaba a él. No reparó en que nunca había descubierto su nombre hasta que lo vio en aquella circular. Con una sonrisa, guardó su nombre en su teléfono y se puso como meta encontrarla, a como dé lugar.

Había pasado ya un año desde que supo de ella por última vez y había fracasado en su misión. En su momento, la buscó por todas partes, en la universidad a la que sabía que asistía y por sus alrededores, y hasta la buscó en Facebook en un intento fallido de localizarla. Esas eran las únicas pistas que tenía sobre ella y no había logrado encontrarla. Incluso había empezado a salir con otra chica y había dejado de buscarla cuando pensó en que era una pérdida de tiempo.

Era una tarde fría de un miércoles que estaba en su casa, aburrido, viendo las notas que había escrito en su celular meses atrás, cuando descubrió su nombre en una de las notas más antiguas. Se quedó viendo ese nombre que le resonaba en su cabeza, y con nerviosismo empezó a digitar nuevamente cada letra en Facebook, sabiendo que ya lo había hecho y fallado en el intento, pero no tenía nada que perder. Tuvo una mezcla de sentimientos, alegría, emoción, ansiedad y nerviosismo cuando al presionar " _enter_ " apareció la foto de perfil de su anhelada profesora como primera opción. Entró sin pensarlo dos veces al perfil de su chica y lo primero que hizo antes de empezar a ver las fotos fue mandarle una solicitud de amistad.

Esperó más de dos horas hasta que apareció la notificación en Facebook de que la chica en cuestión había aceptado su solicitud. Tuvo ganas de escribirle en ese instante pero se contuvo pensando en que no quería parecer muy desesperado. Se convenció a sí mismo de que esperaría como mínimo una semana antes de escribirle. Evidentemente era un engaño para su persona decir que esperaría una semana. Le escribió tres días después con un mensaje sencillo que disimulaba muy bien su primer movimiento para conquistarla. Tuvo un brinco en el corazón cuando recibió una alegre contestación por parte de ella, enseguida le respondió e inició una conversación sin fin sobre agentes secretos y profesiones ocultas.

Al día siguiente tenía una sonrisa boba en la cara, que lo incitó a seguir conversando con la linda ex profesora de su sobrino. Su conversación tuvo un giro diferente cuando empezaron a hablar sobre príncipes y princesas, bosques y ríos, y hadas, duendes y elfos. Definitivamente ambos estaban locos, pero entre los dos crearon un mundo alterno perfecto que únicamente pertenecía a ellos, un mundo locamente perfecto. Continuaron así, con su conversación sin sentido durante días hasta que por fin la invitó a salir el día que se cumplía una semana desde que la encontró nuevamente. Lastimosamente para él, ella no podía salir ese día y le tocaba esperar al día siguiente.

Decidieron salir un 20 de febrero por la noche. Pasó todo el día nervioso por volverla a ver, caminando de un lado al otro, escogiendo el atuendo perfecto y cambiándolo cada cinco minutos, respondiendo mensajes coquetos a la profesora de su sobrino y tan ansioso por tener una cita con la chica que lo impactó hace más de un año atrás, que ni siquiera pudo almorzar tranquilo. No sabía que esperar, ni que decir, ni cómo actuar. Revisó por milésima vez su reloj y se dio cuenta que si no salía en ese momento llegaría tarde. Tomó su chaqueta, se puso un poco de su colonia favorita y emprendió camino al lugar acordado.

Estaba esperándola en la calle, apoyado sobre una pared, aparentando despreocupación pero con miles de sensaciones de nerviosismo en el estómago. Sintió su celular vibrar y ella lo sorprendió con un mensaje que decía "linda pose". Inevitablemente sonrió y empezó a buscarla con la mirada. Apenas la vio, caminando hacia él, todo a su alrededor desapareció y sintió como su respiración se aceleraba. Con paso decidido y una sonrisa torcida en la cara, se acercó a la antigua profesora de su sobrino y juntos emprendieron un tímido camino al lugar que daría inicio a una gran historia de amor.

 _Escribí esto para algo muy específico y personal, por lo que les comparto para que me den su muy sincera opinión. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten._


End file.
